You Belong With Me
by Lithoniel
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "You Belong With Me". Bella and Edward are best friends, but Tanya's a bit of a complication...BxE, T for language, contains fluff.


_Yes, another fanfiction although I haven't even finished one yet. But HA! This one __is__ complete! (I know it's a one-shot, but shush!)_

_Anyhow, here you are!_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns the characters, Taylor Swift owns the lyrics**_

* * *

_~You Belong With Me~_

* * *

Bella watched her friend pacing her room, trying to placate his girlfriend. Why he didn't just dump that slut Tanya, Bella didn't know, but she wouldn't be the one to break them up. Tanya really needed to learn how to take a joke – and be faithful to _one_ guy. Edward deserved better than the strawberry-blonde cheerleader, that was for sure. He deserved someone who would be faithful and who could make him laugh…

Bella forced a smile as Edward turned to face her, having hung op on Tanya.

"How'd it go?" she asked softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, closing his green eyes for a moment.

"Alright," he said finally. "It could have gone better, though." Bella stood and hugged him tightly, and her spine tingled when he kissed the top of her head. "Thanks for being here though, Bells." She pulled away with a smile, although it was a little forced still.

"What are friends for?" she asked softly. "Now you should go get some sleep – the big game is tomorrow, and you don't want to be tired." He nodded, heading for the door and picking up his bag on the way.

"I'll do that, Bella. What would I do without you?" he asked with a sigh. Bella laughed.

"You'd be off your game, forget half your things, and you'd be a complete loner, that's what," she teased, then smiled softly. "Go on, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning at school."

* * *

As Bella lay on her bed her thoughts went back to that Tuesday, when Edward had last fought with Tanya over the phone. Shed been listening to Muse, and Edward had turned up at her window with messy hair and red eyes. She'd listened, offered advice and ordered him to get some sleep, just as she had this time.

Sighing, Bella prepared for bed. Hopefully that slut Tanya wouldn't be able to fool Edward for much longer.

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers in her usual jeans and tee-shirt, Bella glared at the smug and whorish Tanya where she stood in her shorter-than-short cheerleading uniform. Tanya was the school slut – she was sleeping with Eric, Mike and Tyler, all while dating Edward, just because he wouldn't sleep with her yet. It was _wrong_ that she could do that and get away with it.

Bella leapt up to cheer with the rest of their school as Edward scored the winning touchdown, just seconds before the end of the game. She smiled, happy that he was up to his usual game, and disappeared back to her Ducati before he could see her there in the crowd. She was there, whether he knew it or not, and that was what really mattered.

* * *

Bella felt strangely at ease walking through the streets with Edward. They were both in their worn-out sneakers and scruffy jeans, just talking about music and anything else that came to mind. They found their way to the park, sitting on the bench, and both of them laughed when Bella missed and landed on the ground instead. She perked up at the sound of his carefree laughter and the sight of his brilliant smile, happy that he could be himself for a change. It felt so easy to be like this.

* * *

Another football game, with Bella hiding in the crowd and cheering whenever their school's team scored a point, came around quickly. When she wasn't cheering, she was sitting there in her jeans and sneakers, scowling at the dumb Tanya in her stupid high-heels. _Stupid cheerleader_, she thought grumpily, then cheered when Edward scored another point for their team. It was good to see him at the top of his game.

* * *

Bella woke with a start at the knocking at her window, turning on her lamp and climbing out of bed as she wondered who it could be at this time of night. Opening her curtains, she saw Edward standing in the rain on her balcony, shivering as he was lashed at by the wind. He looked like he was trying not to cry.

She opened her window and let him climb through, closing it quickly and grabbing a towel from the hook on her door and rummaging through her closet wordlessly for the clothes he'd left here before. Wordlessly she passed Edward his clothes and the towel, turning her back so he could dry off and get changed. She turned back around at the tap on her shoulder, and sat on her bed, patting the space beside her. Edward sank down, still looking like he was about to cry, and Bella silently pulled his head down onto her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

He let loose and cried, shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his sobs. Bella shuffled backwards and Edward's head moved to her lap, his arms going around her waist as she stroked his bronze hair gently.

"What happened?" she asked when his tears stopped. He loosened his hold to turn and look up at her.

"I caught Tanya with Laurent," he said dully, betrayal on his face and in his eyes. Bella sighed and tugged gently on a few strands of his hair.

"I always said she was an idiot, and he's just a prick," she said calmly, pretending not to have known. Edward laughed shakily, curling up with his head still on her lap.

"Thanks, Bella," he sighed, and as she continued to stroke his hair he drifted to sleep. Bella was agonised. He didn't deserve to be treated like that slut had treated him. Edward was a goodperson.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: isn't that cute?! I love it…anyway, on with the story…)

* * *

Two weeks later, Bella entered the talent contest at school on a dare from Alice and Rosalie, her two best female friends. She had to show up Tanya, Lauren and their cronies, as part of the dare, and Alice and Rosalie's boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, had helped her to create the background music. The song was something Bella had written herself, to let Edward know, subtly, how she felt for him.

"Alice," she whined. "Don't make me wear _that_!" Alice glared at Bella and pointed towards the bathroom.

"Shower, now. You get no say," she said darkly, and Bella reluctantly jumped in the shower, hoping Rosalie could rein Alice in and praying their plan would work.

* * *

Dressed in dark blue skinny-leg jeans, black peep-toe sling-back pumps and a black blouse, Bella took a deep breath and walked onto the stage when her name was called. Her backing track started to play, and she took the microphone in her hand. Looking out past Lauren and Tanya, she started to sing towards the back of the hall.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset, she's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me…"_

Bella looked slightly to the side and her eyes met Edward's, making her smile slightly as she continued after winking slyly at him.

"_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine I know you better than that  
What are you doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me…"_

Bella's voice trailed off and she looked back to the rest of the crowd with a small smile as comprehension dawned on Edward's face. She gave a little bow to accept the applause before escaping backstage.

* * *

"Bella, you did great!" Alice squealed, throwing herself on Bella.

"Much better than Tanya and her sluts," Rosalie complimented.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett boomed. "There's no comparison!"

"Thanks," Bella said softly. "I think…he might have picked up on what I meant…"

"Good!" Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice said simultaneously. They all quietened when they saw Edward hesitating by the door.

"Bye Bella!" Alice called cheerfully as the four of them disappeared. Bella was confused, but understood when Edward grabbed her from behind and swung her around.

"Edward!" she laughed, forgetting for just a moment that she had practically spilled her feelings for him in front of the entire school. Edward put her down and turned her around, gripping her shoulders to look into her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, and Bella looked down.

"I couldn't," she whispered. "I didn't want to ruin our friendship." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"It wouldn't have, Bells." She looked up, surprised, and was shocked by the intensity of his gaze. "What you said is true."

"Which bit?" she asked, biting her lip and looking away again. Edward tilted up her chin to meet her eyes.

"I belong with you," he whispered, and kissed her.

_

* * *

_

Aww! Fluff!

_Lol did you enjoy it?_

_Review and let me know! And yes, I know it's short. That's the point..._

_~Ashuri_


End file.
